A Batalha contra a Rainha Beryl
by FireKai
Summary: A Sailor Moon venceu a Rainha Beryl e as outras Sailors morreram. Mas e se não tivesse acontecido assim? Aqui está a minha versão do que poderia ter acontecido. UA


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem.**

**Esta fic passa-se no final da primeira fase de Sailor Moon, quando as Sailors vão até ao Pólo Norte para vencer a Rainha Beryl. É um final alternativo. Além disso, nesta fic, uso os nomes japoneses das personagens. Espero que gostem. **

**A Batalha contra a Rainha Beryl**

A Rainha Beryl, sentada no seu trono, observava enquanto as cinco Sailors se aproximavam do esconderijo do Reino Negro.

Rainha Beryl: Quem está disposto a lidar com estas pestes?

Nenhum dos monstros se mexeu. A Rainha Beryl levantou-se do trono e lançou um raio negro contra eles, eliminando metade deles.

Rainha Beryl: Então, já há alguém que se quer oferecer?

Cinco figuras esguias apareceram a voar. Todas tinham corpo de mulheres e asas nas costas.

DD Girls: Nós as DD Girls acabaremos com elas.

As cincos sorriram maliciosamente. A que parecia ser a líder tinha cabelos loiros e pele azul. Uma outra, que parecia ser a mais vaidosa, possuía cabelos loiros e pele cor-de-laranja. A terceira tinha cabelos cinzentos e pele roxa. A que parecia mais intelectual tinha cabelos ruivos e pele rosa e a última tinha pele e cabelo verdes.

**Sailor Moon**

As cinco Sailors caminhavam lentamente, devido ao frio e às tempestades de neve. A Sailor Mercúrio estava a analisar o espaço.

S. Mercúrio: O esconderijo deles é ali.

Apontou para uma grande cratera negra, de onde saia fumo roxo.

S. Moon: Então temos de ir lá vencer a Rainha Beryl.

De repente, uma névoa apoderou-se de tudo à volta das Sailors.

S. Júpiter: O que se passa?

S. Marte: Sinto alguma coisa…

Nesse momento, à frente delas, apareceu o Mascarado, preso por correntes.

S. Moon: Não!

A Sailor Moon precipitou-se para correr para ele, mas a Sailor Marte agarrou-lhe o braço.

S. Marte: Pode ser uma armadilha.

S. Moon: Mas…

S. Mercúrio: Eu estou a investigar, esperem um pouco…

Mascarado: Ajuda-me… Sailor Moon…

Dessa vez, desembaraçando-se da Sailor Marte, a Sailor Moon correu para o Mascarado. A Sailor Júpiter e a Sailor Marte correram e saltarem para cima da Sailor Moon, antes que ela chegasse ao Mascarado.

S. Mercúrio: Meninas, cuidado! É um monstro!

De repente, o Mascarado transformou-se na DD Girl Rosa e ela atacou as Sailors, que se desviaram.

S. Marte (olhando para a S. Moon): Vês como era uma armadilha!

S. Moon: Desculpa…

S. Vénus (apontando para a DD Girl): Quem és tu?

Por detrás da DD Girl Rosa, apareceram as outras quatro DD Girls.

S. Júpiter: Cinco?

S. Moon: São muitos inimigos…

DD Girl Azul: Vocês vão morrer antes de chegarem à Rainha Beryl!

A DD Girl Azul lançou um raio negro às Sailors, mas elas desviaram-se. Depois, as cinco DD Girls desapareceram.

S. Mercúrio: Tenham cuidado, elas ainda estão por aqui…

Novamente, em frente às Sailors, apareceu o Mascarado amarrado.

S. Marte: Ah, devem pensar que ela vai cair duas vezes no mesmo truque.

A Sailor Moon começou a correr em direcção ao Mascarado.

S. Marte: ¬¬ Volta aqui!

A Sailor Marte e a Sailor Júpiter voltaram a saltar em cima da Sailor Moon e mais uma vez, a DD Girl Rosa as atacou e depois desapareceu.

S. Marte (olhando furiosa para a S. Moon): Mas tu és burra ou quê?

S. Moon: Mas pode ser mesmo ele…

S. Vénus: Elas querem enganar-nos.

S. Mercúrio: Não podemos deixar que elas nos vençam tão facilmente.

S. Júpiter: É isso mesmo!

Dessa vez, à frente delas, apareceu a mãe da Sailor Moon, também ela amarrada.

S. Moon: Mãe!

S. Marte: Calma, é outro truque.

A Sailor Marte preparou-se para atacar.

S. Marte: Alma de Fogo!

O ataque atingiu o alvo. A mãe da Sailor Moon transformou-se na DD Girl Rosa, que foi queimada viva, acabando por morrer.

S. Moon: Uau…

S. Marte: Menos uma…

S. Mercúrio: Cuidado! Sinto uma energia que vem em direcção a nós!

No momento seguinte, deu-se uma explosão e as Sailors foram atiradas ao chão. À frente delas estavam as DD Girl Verde e Roxa.

DD Girl Verde: Agora vão morrer!

DD Roxa: Raio Negro!

S. Vénus: Raio Crescente!

Os ataques embateram um no outro, formando uma nova explosão. A DD Girl Verde voou na direcção da Sailor Mercúrio e começou a apertar-lhe o pescoço.

S. Mercúrio: Ah! Socorro!

S. Júpiter: Supremo…

Nesse momento, o gelo por baixo dos pés da Sailor Júpiter quebrou-se e ela caiu. A DD Girl Roxa desapareceu.

S. Júpiter: Ah!

S. Moon: Sailor Júpiter! Sailor Mercúrio!

S. Vénus: Já vão ver! Raio Crescente!

O ataque foi em direcção à DD Girl Verde e acertou-lhe em cheio na cabeça, reduzindo a DD Girl Verde a pó. A Sailor Mercúrio agarrou-se à sua garganta, tentando respirar.

S. Moon: Calma Mercúrio, está tudo bem.

Nesse momento ouviram um grito da Sailor Júpiter, que vinha de onde ela tinha caído.

S. Júpiter: Supremo Trovão!

Um trovão caiu no buraco, fazendo com que se levantasse uma enorme quantidade de gelo e neve.

Quando as coisas assentaram, viram que a DD Girl Roxa estava caída no meio da neve, electrocutada. A Sailor Júpiter estava ao seu lado, ferida.

S. Moon (correndo para a S. Júpiter): Estás bem?

S. Júpiter: Só estou um pouco cansada.

S. Moon: Conseguiste acabar com ela.

DD Girl Azul (aparecendo no meio do ar, ao lado da DD Girl Laranja): Vocês vão pagar caro! Chama Fatal!

S. Mercúrio: Espuma de Sabão!

O ataque da DD Girl Azul não fez efeito, pois a espuma de sabão protegeu as cinco Sailors.

S. Moon: Agora nós! Tiara Lunar, Acção!

A tiara foi em direcção à DD Girl Azul, que se tentou defender, mas foi pulverizada. Agora só restava a DD Girl Laranja.

DD Girl Laranja: Oh não… tenho de sair daqui!

A DD Girl Laranja desapareceu.

S. Mercúrio: Temos de continuar em frente.

S. Vénus: Vamos meninas!

As cinco encaminharam-se para a cratera negra. Dentro da cratera, a DD Girl Laranja apareceu perante a Rainha Beryl.

Rainha Beryl: O quê? Vieste embora sem matares as Sailors? Incompetente!

Com um raio negro, a Rainha Beryl destruiu a DD Girl Laranja.

Rainha Beryl: Só me restam vocês.

Os monstros que se encontravam ali, trocaram murmúrios entre si.

Rainha Beryl: Então? Quem vai vencê-las?

Mais uma vez, ninguém se mexeu.

Rainha Beryl: Então… desapareçam!

Com um golpe final, a Rainha Beryl matou os restantes monstros.

Rainha Beryl: Só me restas tu… Endymion!

Das sombras surgiu o Mamoru, vestido com um fato de cavaleiro.

Rainha Beryl: Endymion, mata as Sailors!

Mamoru: Sim Rainha Beryl.

O Mamoru desapareceu. Fora da cratera, as Sailors estavam a planear uma forma de entrarem.

S. Moon: O que fazemos?

S. Marte: Que tal se usasse-mos o Teleporte das Sailors?

S. Júpiter: Sim, é uma boa ideia.

S. Mercúrio: Afinal já nos trouxe aqui ao Pólo Norte.

S. Vénus: Então vamos lá.

S. Moon: Poder da Lua!

S. Mercúrio: Poder de Mercúrio!

S. Marte: Poder de Marte!

S. Júpiter: Poder de Júpiter!

S. Vénus: Poder de Vénus!

Elas uniram as mãos e concentraram-se. Quando abriram os olhos, estavam dentro da cratera, numa sala semi-escura.

S. Moon: Temos de encontrar a Rainha Beryl e o Mamoru.

Nesse momento, o Mamoru surgiu das sombras.

S. Moon: Mamoru! Tu estás bem!

Mamoru: O meu objectivo é matar-vos a todas.

S. Moon: O quê?

S. Marte: Cuidado, ele não é o Mamoru de sempre.

S. Mercúrio: Devem ter-lhe feito uma lavagem cerebral.

S. Vénus: O que fazemos?

S. Moon: Não o podes atacar… Mamoru…

Nesse momento, surgiu na mão do Mamoru, uma espada afiada.

Mamoru: Vão morrer!

Ele correu para elas, mas elas desviaram-se.

S. Moon: Mamoru! Pára!

O Mamoru atacou-as mais algumas vezes, mas elas conseguiam sempre desviar-se.

S. Moon: Por favor… pára…

S. Mercúrio: Não há outra maneira, temos de o vencer.

S. Moon: Não!

S. Júpiter: Se apenas o deixar-mos inconsciente não haverá problema.

S. Vénus: Raio Crescente!

O ataque atingiu o Mamoru, mas pareceu não ter qualquer efeito.

S. Vénus: Oh não…

O Mamoru tentou atacar as Sailors de novo, mas a Sailor Moon, não deixou.

S. Moon: Pára, por favor.

Mamoru: Sai da minha frente!

Com um golpe da sua espada, o Mamoru trespassou o peito da Sailor Moon.

Sailors: Não! Sailor Moon!

A Sailor Moon caiu no chão, com os olhos muito abertos e as roupas cobertas de sangue.

S. Júpiter: Sailor Moon.

S. Marte: Temos de nos unir para vencer o Mamoru. Alma de Fogo!

S. Mercúrio: É a única solução. Espuma de Sabão!

S. Júpiter: Vamos vencer. Supremo Trovão!

S. Vénus: Pelo futuro do nosso planeta. Raio Crescente!

Os quatro ataques combinados atingiram o Mamoru em cheio. Ele caiu ao lado da Sailor Moon. Ela mexeu a sua mão trémula e tocou na dele.

S. Moon: Mamoru.

Ele abriu lentamente os olhos.

Mamoru: U…Usagi.

Ambos perderam as forças. As Sailors aproximaram-se deles.

S. Marte: Mamoru…

S. Vénus: Sailor Moon…

S. Mercúrio: Estão mortos…

Nesse momento, a sala ficou mais clara e surgiu a figura da Rainha Beryl.

Rainha Beryl: Mataram o Endymion! Vão pagar!

Ela lançou-lhes vários raios negros e as Sailors caíram no chão, feridas.

S. Júpiter: Não vais vencer! Supremo Trovão!

O ataque acertou na Rainha Beryl, mas não lhe fez qualquer dano.

Rainha Beryl: Em breve a Rainha Metallia irá reviver e o vosso mundo vai ser destruído. Mas antes… tenho de vos matar!

A Rainha Beryl começou a lançar raios negros para todos os lados.

S. Mercúrio: Oh não…

A Sailor Mercúrio concentrou-se.

S. Mercúrio: Parede de Espuma!

Uma parede de espuma envolveu-a a ela e às outras. Por enquanto, os ataques da Rainha Beryl não estavam a fazer efeito.

S. Vénus: E agora?

S. Marte: Temos de a vencer…

S. Júpiter: Ou o nosso mundo estará perdido…

S. Mercúrio: Temos de nos unir e…

Nesse momento, a Rainha Beryl lançou um raio ainda mais poderoso, que trespassou a parede de espuma e lançou as Sailors ao chão.

Rainha Beryl: Hum… vou divertir-me um pouco com vocês.

A Rainha Beryl estalou os dedos e uma jaula envolveu as quatro Sailors.

S. Vénus: O que é isto?

S. Mercúrio: Estamos presas!

S. Marte: O que fazemos agora?

Rainha Beryl: Dou-vos a oportunidade de lutarem comigo… uma de cada vez…

A Rainha voltou a estalar os dedos e a Sailor Marte apareceu fora da jaula.

S. Marte: Eu vou vencer-te!

Rainha Beryl: Ai sim? Raio Negro!

S. Marte: Alma de Fogo!

Os ataques colidiram no ar, mas o raio negro foi mais forte e acertou na Sailor Marte, que caiu no chão debilitada.

Levantou-se a muito custo.

Rainha Beryl: Parece que perdeste. Está na hora de acabar contigo?

S. Marte: Ainda não perdi!

Rainha Beryl: Ai não?

S. Marte: Planeta Marte, concede-me o teu poder! Fogo Sagrado!

O ataque foi contra a Rainha Beryl, mas ela bloqueou-o com o seu bastão.

Rainha Beryl: Adeus Sailor Marte, guerreira do fogo.

A Rainha Beryl lançou uma onda negra contra a Sailor Marte. Ela tentou desviar-se, mas não conseguiu, acabando por cair no chão, morta.

S. Júpiter: Não!

S. Mercúrio: Sailor Marte!

S. Vénus (olhando para a Rainha Beryl): Sua malvada!

Rainha Beryl: Calma Sailor Vénus, já chega a tua vez de me tentares vencer… por agora… escolho a Sailor Júpiter.

Com mais um estalido de dedos, a Sailor Júpiter apareceu fora da jaula.

S. Mercúrio: Boa sorte Sailor Júpiter!

S. Vénus: Tu consegues.

S. Júpiter: Supremo Trovão!

O ataque foi contra a Rainha Beryl, mas ela enviou-o de volta. A Sailor Júpiter teve de saltar muito alto para não ser atingida.

S. Júpiter (zangada): Raios!

Rainha Beryl: Vais perder.

S. Júpiter: Nem pensar! Invoco o Deus do Trovão, Júpiter! Ajuda-me! Trovão Destruidor!

Um enorme trovão foi contra a Rainha Beryl, que se defendeu a muito custo. Quando ela abriu os olhos, a Sailor Júpiter estava ao pé dela.

S. Júpiter: Já vais ver!

A Sailor Júpiter agarrou na Rainha Beryl e atirou-a para o outro lado da sala, onde ela caiu com estrondo. Levantou-se com muita dificuldade.

Rainha Beryl (super zangada): Como te atreves! Raio da Morte!

Um raio negro foi contra a Sailor Júpiter e no instante seguinte, o corpo da Sailor Júpiter estava no chão, inerte e sem vida.

Rainha Beryl: Ahaha, derrotei a lutadora do trovão.

S. Vénus: Oh não…

S. Mercúrio: Só restamos nós…

Rainha Beryl: É a vez… da Sailor mais inteligente.

A Sailor Mercúrio apareceu fora da jaula e pôs-se em posição de luta.

S. Vénus: Força Sailor Mercúrio!

Rainha Beryl: Vamos lá! Raio Negro!

Sailor Mercúrio: Parede de Espuma!

A parede protegeu a Sailor Mercúrio de qualquer dano. Ela pegou no seu computador e começou a tentar descobrir o ponto fraco da Rainha Beryl, enquanto esta continuava a lançar raios negros.

S. Mercúrio: Ela não tem nenhuma fraqueza especifica…

Nesse momento, a parede cedeu e um raio negro acertou na Sailor Mercúrio que caiu no chão.

Rainha Beryl: Com ataques defensivos não tens nenhuma hipótese de me venceres.

S. Mercúrio: Oh não… Espuma de Sabão!

O ar ficou enublado, mas nem por isso a Rainha Beryl sofreu algum dano.

Rainha Beryl: Que desapontamento, pensei que fosses mais forte. Raio da Morte!

Tal como tinha acontecido à Sailor Júpiter, a Sailor Mercúrio foi atingida e morreu.

S. Vénus: Não! Não!

Logo a seguir, ela apareceu fora da jaula.

Rainha Beryl: Faltas tu, Sailor Vénus.

S. Vénus: Eu vou vencer-te!

Rainha Beryl: O que te leva a pensar isso? Todas as tuas amigas falharam.

S. Vénus: Mas eu vou vencer… por elas e por toda a gente do mundo.

Rainha Beryl: Comecemos então. Raio Negro!

A Sailor Vénus desviou-se rapidamente.

Rainha Beryl: Que espertinha. Já vais ver! Raio Negro!

S. Vénus: Raio Crescente!

Os dois ataques encontraram-se no ar e deu-se uma explosão. A Sailor Vénus caiu ao pé dos corpos do Mamoru e da Sailor Moon.

Rainha Beryl: Que ataque patético.

S. Vénus: Grr…

Rainha Beryl: Esperava mais da líder das quatro Sailors que protegem a princesa.

S. Vénus: Ainda não viste tudo. Raio Supremo!

Um enorme raio de luz foi contra a Rainha Beryl, que teve de se defender com o seu bastão.

A Sailor Vénus estava a desesperar. O seu ataque não tinha sido suficiente. Subitamente, olhou para a espada do Mamoru, que agora estava caída no chão.

S. Vénus: Sim, é isso!

Ela agarrou a espada, que ainda pingava sangue da Sailor Moon e correu para a Rainha Beryl, que ainda estava um pouco atordoada por causa do ataque.

Quando a Rainha Beryl se apercebeu da proximidade da Sailor Vénus, ela espetou-lhe a espada no peito.

Rainha Beryl: Não! Argh! Não pode ser…

A Rainha Beryl caiu no chão e o seu corpo transformou-se me pó. Uma luz negra apareceu de um canto da sala. A Sailor Vénus correu para lá e entrou num compartimento onde estava o espírito da Rainha Metallia.

S. Vénus: Ela ainda não despertou. É a minha hipótese. Raio Supremo!

O raio de luz destruiu todo o compartimento, eliminando de vez a Rainha Metallia. A Sailor Vénus dirigiu-se novamente para a sala onde estavam as suas amigas e o Mamoru.

S. Vénus: Quem me dera que vocês estivessem aqui para ver. Salvei o mundo, mas perdi-vos.

A Sailor Vénus começou a chorar, mas subitamente, o Cristal Prateado elevou-se no ar e lançou uma luz brilhante sobre as quatro Sailors mortas e o Mamoru.

Lentamente, eles abriram os olhos. As suas feridas tinham sido curadas e tinham voltado à vida.

S. Moon: O que aconteceu?

S. Mercúrio: Sailor Vénus?

S. Vénus: Acabei com a Rainha Beryl.

S. Júpiter: Muito bem!

S. Marte: E a Rainha Metallia?

S. Vénus: Também acabei com ela.

A Sailor Júpiter, a Sailor Mercúrio e a Sailor Marte agarraram-se à Sailor Vénus, felicitando-a, enquanto a Sailor Moon e o Mamoru trocavam um beijo e se abraçavam também.

Quando saíram da cratera, as Sailors usaram o Teleporte das Sailors para voltarem a Tóquio, juntamente com o Mascarado.

A paz manteve-se por algum tempo. A Sailor Moon começou a namorar o Mamoru, a Sailor Mercúrio continuou a estudar muito e a ser a melhor em todas as matérias.

A Sailor Marte assumiu o seu namoro com o Yuuchirou. A Sailor Júpiter arranjou um part-time numa pastelaria e a Sailor Vénus iniciou-se na música.

Tudo correu bem até que chegaram à terra os Aliens: Ann e Ail, mas isso é outra história…

**Fim**

**E fim. Pronto o que acharam da fic? Decidi que o final tinha de ficar diferente e, para variar, não devia ser a Sailor Moon a salvar o mundo, afinal é sempre ela. Por favor, mandem reviews. Obrigado :)**


End file.
